


Despite Everything

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hugged her back and he whispered into her ear, “Mon amour pour toi restera éternel malgré tout.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite Everything

Even if they didn’t look like it to other people, they  _were_  a couple. Marie kept turning him down for a whole year before they finally got together. She tried  _everything_  to get him to leave her alone and he just  _wouldn’t_ , so she agreed to go out. She didn’t believe that you can love a person and not touch a person. She believed no one would ever love her. She figured he’d dump her himself as soon as he figured out she was serious about not wanting to kiss, let alone anything more than that.

The thing was, he didn’t. After the date, when he tried to kiss her and she said ”No, take it or leave it, if you’re with me, we don’ do these things,” he said something Marie would never forget for the rest of her life, something no one before had ever said to her.

He said, “Then we don’ kiss Rogue. Simple as that. Maybe thas’ jus’ fine right now for you an’ me. Maybe we both have’ t’ learn there’s more t’ love than th’ physical. Maybe this will work even better in th’ long run, heh? Maybe we’ll both end up learnin’ what love really means.”

And so for almost a year now, he loved her and she loved him, and that was that. Until that day. They didn’t really have a real fight, just their usual kind of fight. Remy got a bit drunk, Marie got a little bit more than drunk, he tried to kiss her, she punched him in the face, he apologized, she told him to fuck off - nothing out of ordinary. She didn’t suspect him to call her the next morning and ask her to drive him to the bus station.

"You goin’ home?" she asked as he got into her car.

"Family crisis," Remy mumbled, rubbing his probably still sore jaw. “Nothin’ t’ do with ya, chère, I promise. I’ll be back before th’ next semester starts, maybe earlier.”

Marie hummed. She believed him. “Ah’m sorry ah hit ya, sugah.”

"I’m sorry I kissed you. I know you don’ like that. I just…" Remy snorted and shook his head, grinning. "I had t’ try, one last time."

"One last time? Ya don’ really sound like someone goin’ away only for summer, Cajun  Ya sound like someone not ever comin’ back."

"Who knows…"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise but Remy just winked and laughed. She sighed in relief and swatted his arm. 

"Ah’m gonna punch ya again, Remy, don’ try me."

Remy laughed again and they spent the rest of the ride in silence. Marie wouldn’t know what to say even if she felt the need to do so. Remy didn’t like talking about his family back in Louisiana, and she of all people knew how important it was to have other people respecting your wishes. 

She walked him to the station and wished him a safe trip. What else could she have done except to maybe hug him tighter than usual. He hugged her back and he whispered into her ear, “Mon amour pour toi restera éternel malgré tout.”*

And then he was gone.

Marie had absolutely no idea what that meant, but she knew, deep inside, that it was a good bye. She just knew, because her heart ached and her lungs were burning, and even though she couldn’t understand those words she wanted Remy to take them back.

**Author's Note:**

> "My love for you is eternal despite everything."


End file.
